


Обычные ошибки

by gerenuk



Series: Серия ошибок [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, First Time, Frottage, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerenuk/pseuds/gerenuk
Summary: — Мы будем делать все обычные ошибки, которые  делают пары,  выстраивающие новые отношения, но всё обязательно будет хорошо, — сказал Джон нежно целуя Шерлока в лоб.—Я даже не знаю, что в нашем случае является 'обычным',  — пробормотал Шерлок.Шерлок и Джон в первый раз вместе в одной кровати. Это... немного неловко.





	Обычные ошибки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Usual Mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/343146) by [Waldo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo). 



> Как всегда, миллион благодарностей и низкий поклон моей дорогой бете Линочке, lina.ribackova за её бесценный труд)))

_**Ошибки — это обычный мост между неопытностью и мудростью.**_  
**Филлис Терос**

Джон провел внизу приблизительно десять минут, потратив их на разные пустяки. Выбросил старые газеты, проверил свою электронную почту (и, если уж на то пошло, почту Шерлока — тоже), чтобы удостовериться, что сообщений о новом деле не поступало. Затем из всего химического лабораторного оборудования, поселившегося на их кухонном столе, казалось, навечно, выбрал колбу Эрленмейера, и, высыпав в неё завалявшуюся в карманах мелочь, поставил на микроволновку. Потом запрограммировал чайник, чтобы утром тот включился в определённое время.

Шерлок мог сколько угодно думать, что готов к сексу в ту же минуту, как только на это решился, но Джон с абсолютной точностью знал, что сейчас, когда Шерлок столкнулся с фактическими последствиями своего решения, ему потребуется какое-то время, чтобы уложить всё это в своей голове и свыкнуться с этой мыслью.

К тому же, провести несколько минут в предвкушении того, что так или иначе случится, будет неплохо для них обоих.

Не то чтобы он сам нуждался в… каких-то дополнительных стимулах. Разумеется, нет.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Джон старался выглядеть так, будто для него это не является чем-то необычайным. Или сверхъестественным. Или _пугающим_. Это ощущалось совсем не так, как _его_ первый раз с парнем. Но было что-то очень важное, что-то особенное в том, чтобы быть первым для кого-то, а то, что этим кем-то был _Шерлок_ , увеличивало значимость момента в десятки, а может быть, в сотни раз.

Оказавшись наконец у себя в спальне, Джон прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку из-за открывшейся перед ним картины. Одежда Шерлока была тщательно сложена на комоде, а халат, с которым он дома не расставался, аккуратно повешен на спинку стула. Сам Шерлок лежал в по-военному опрятной кровати Джона — на боку, вжавшись в стену спиной — и пытался быть незаметным, для чего укрылся до самых ушей всем, что подвернулось под руку, включая покрывало, угол которого он набросил на себя как плащ-невидимку. Единственная подушка Джона находилась у него за спиной. Свет в комнате был потушен, и в отблесках фонарей за окном всё выглядело почти нереально.

Джон включил свет, предварительно жестом показав, что собирается это сделать, чтобы Шерлок успел зажмуриться, подошёл к кровати и присел на краешек. — Если ты передумал…

— Нет, — быстро ответил Шерлок.

— Ты выглядишь так, будто собираешься подвергнуться ужасно неприятной медицинской процедуре, — усмехнулся Джон, поверх покрывала опуская ладонь на руку Шерлока.

Шерлок вздохнул, но Джон почувствовал, что напряжение в руке стало чуть меньше.  
— Ненавижу не знать, что меня ожидает.

Не снимая одежды, Джон растянулся рядом. — Иногда это может быть довольно… прикольно, — сказал он, наконец-то исполнив годами отрицаемое желание провести по волосам Шерлока пальцами. Совершенно потрясающее ощущение! Шерлок закрыл глаза, непроизвольно потянувшись к этой несмелой ласке, и Джон повторил её снова.

— Что-то похожее я слышал… в каких-то безвкусных телевизионных шоу. — Шерлок так и не открыл глаза, позволив Джону продолжить ласку.

— Они не всегда ошибаются, — тихо возразил Джон и наклонился ближе, ясно обозначая свои намерения и нежно прикасаясь носом к носу Шерлока, — и не всегда говорят глупости.

Глаза Шерлока оставались плотно закрытыми, но губы слегка приоткрылись и, сочтя это за приглашение, Джон приблизился к ним, чтобы поцеловать — по-настоящему, правильно поцеловать. Во время поцелуя его пальцы по-прежнему находилась в кудрях Шерлока, мягко потягивая за них и одновременно удерживая Шерлока на месте.

Вскоре Джон прервал поцелуй и слегка улыбнулся — Шерлок всё-таки выпутался из своих многочисленных одеял и уцепился за его свитер.

— Вероятно, я должен снять с себя это всё, — произнёс Джон, отодвигаясь и вопросительно глядя на Шерлока.

В первую секунду Шерлок выглядел сбитым с толку, а потом неуверенно пробормотал: — Ну да, хорошо. Хмм… я полагаю…

Джон поцеловал его в нос. — Я понял. — Он встал и быстро скинул джемпер и джинсы. Носки, рубашка и трусы последовали за ними. Он не собирался делать из этого шоу — Шерлоку, который без проблем подарил обнажённой Ирен Адлер гораздо больше, чем беглый взгляд, сейчас явно приходилось нелегко, решая, куда смотреть. Он снова спрятал руку под одеяло и опять натянул его до самого подбородка.

Решив сжалиться над его мучениями, Джон выключил свет перед тем, как вернуться в кровать. Он не был точно уверен, что за проблемы у Шерлока с собственным телом, но, учитывая, что даже летом тот предпочитал носить рубашки с длинными рукавами и лёгкую куртку, прикрывающую запястья, а дома надевал поверх пижамы халат, Джон понимал, что в какой-то момент им придётся об этом поговорить.

Но совершенно точно не в этот раз.

Света от уличных фонарей было вполне достаточно для того, чем они собирались сегодня заняться, и для того, чтобы Шерлок не чувствовал дискомфорта.

— Я бы попросил тебя немного подвинуться, но боюсь, что тогда ты станешь частью стены, — сказал Джон, скользнув под слои одеял и стараясь, чтобы хотя бы в данный момент контакт с телом Шерлока был минимальным. Шерлок выглядел слегка озадаченным его комментарием, поэтому Джон протянул к нему руку. — Иди сюда, Шерлок. Ты ведёшь себя так, будто боишься ко мне прикоснуться. Позволь мне сказать, что на самом деле я очень надеюсь, что ты это сделаешь. — Джону хотелось быть с ним чуть мягче и чуть нежнее, но он понимал, что в этом случае вероятность того, что Шерлок сбежит, была сильнее, чем в случае, если он будет рассматривать происходящее, как своеобразный научный эксперимент.

— О, конечно, — сказал Шерлок, слегка шевельнувшись, но не сдвинувшись с места, как будто не до конца был уверен, что именно Джон имеет в виду.

Джон прикусил губу и постарался не закатить глаза. — В самом деле, Шерлок, в этом нет ничего такого, иди сюда. — В результате он придвинулся сам — так, что их ноги коснулись друг друга, и он смог приобнять Шерлока одной рукой. — Гораздо лучше. — Шерлок был по-прежнему напряжён — в _неправильных_ местах, и не совсем напряжён в _правильных_.

Джон мягко провёл пальцем по его позвоночнику, чувствуя, как от этого прикосновения Шерлок неосознанно прогибается в пояснице. Поскольку Шерлок был всецело поглощён этим новым контактом, Джон начал медленно перемещаться ближе к нему, пока их тела не соприкоснулись от груди до кончиков ног.

Шерлок судорожно дёрнулся и задышал быстрее, когда его полутвёрдый член задел бедро Джона. Он тут же сделал попытку подвинуться (окончательно став частью стены), но, положив ладонь на его задницу и притянув к себе, Джон не позволил ему этого сделать. Шерлок снова напрягся, но в этот раз всего на мгновенье, и затем почти полностью расслабился под ласковыми руками Джона, который мог практически слышать ход его мыслей: «конечно, в этом весь смысл».

Одновременно с этим он поднял руку, положив её на плечо Джона — прямо на шрам от пулевого ранения. Пальцы, погружённые в ямку под самой ключицей, заинтересованно дрогнули, ощутив неровности кожи, и Джон вздохнул, понимая, что этого не избежать — придётся ему подчиниться и позволить Шерлоку удовлетворить своё любопытство, прежде чем они будут в состоянии удовлетворить что-либо ещё.

Шерлок сменил положение так, чтобы в тусклом свете увидеть его плечо, и нетерпеливо сдвинул мешающие этому одеяла. Кончики пальцев нежно исследовали выпуклые края почти трехдюймового шрама. Джон подготовился к сотне вопросов о том, какого калибра было оружие, из которого его подстрелили, и почему остались следы от _двух_ хирургических операций (вторую пришлось делать из-за того, что первоначально, в условиях военно-полевого госпиталя, репозиция ключицы и верхнего ребра была произведена неправильно).

— Он болит?

Это был, вероятно, последний вопрос, который Джон ожидал услышать от Шерлока.

— Шрам? Нет. Там есть небольшой участок, практически онемевший. Туда, собственно, и попала пуля. И повредила нервы. Всё нормально.

Столь тщательный осмотр, проделанный не его врачами (даже они делали это очень давно), заставил Джона почувствовать себя немного неловко. Большинство женщин, с которыми он встречался с момента возвращения из Афганистана, как правило, не хотело говорить о его травмах, и практически все они активно избегали любых прикосновений к шраму.

Пальцы Шерлока скользили по его грубой неровной поверхности. — Но плечо и рука всё ещё беспокоят тебя, — сказал он уверенно.

— Несомненно, иногда. Но прямо сейчас всё хорошо, — заверил Джон, другой рукой нежно перебирая его кудряшки, и почти кончил в тот момент, когда Шерлок внезапно склонился и очень, очень нежно поцеловал искорёженную шероховатую плоть. — О боже, Шерлок!

Снова прижавшись к шраму губами, Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на Джона. Его лицо выражало смесь любопытства и чистого вожделения — похоже, у Шерлока возникла чертовски хорошая мысль об истинных причинах того, почему на прикосновение к малочувствительному участку кожи последовала столь ярко выраженная реакция.

Джон сделал глубокий вдох и выдох, и когда это помогло ему слегка успокоиться, тихо проговорил: — Не думаю, что кто-нибудь делал это для меня раньше. Шерлок…

Смутившись, Шерлок спрятал лицо на его плече.

— Это не жалоба. Вовсе нет. — Джон подождал, когда Шерлок снова поднимет голову и, мягко обхватив подбородок пальцами, поцеловал его в губы. — Я думаю, каждому хочется знать, что… гм, партнёр принимает даже его… даже большинство очевидных его недостатков. — Он не стал говорить, что при этом предпочитает, чтобы Шерлок не начал копаться в чём-нибудь меньшем — например, в едва заметном шраме у него на ноге.

Видимо, этого было достаточно, чтобы пробудить в Шерлоке былую уверенность. Он навис над Джоном, удерживая на руках большую часть своего веса, и Джон повернулся на спину, предоставив ему возможность быть сверху. Дождавшись, когда он наконец устроится так, чтобы их тазовые косточки не впивались друг в друга, а колени не находились в совсем уж неподходящих местах, Джон вовлёк его в длинный, глубокий поцелуй. Член Шерлока, твёрдый и значительно удлинившийся, теперь упирался прямо в его бедро.

— Скажи, что ты хочешь, — прошептал Джон.

Даже в полумраке комнаты было заметно, как Шерлок залился румянцем. — Джон, когда я сказал, что у меня не было практического опыта, я имел в виду… именно это… именно с… этим. — Очевидно, от огорчения Шерлок собирался взмахнуть руками, но вовремя спохватился, поскольку не был уверен, что может позволить себе всем своим весом рухнуть на Джона.

Джон пробежался руками по его бицепсам. — Тебе не нужен практический опыт, чтобы увидеть что-то и решить, что _вот это_ выглядит здорово, а _вон то_  — просто ужасно.

— Я пока ещё не решил, что _всё это_ не является довольно ужасным, — сказал Шерлок, слегка отодвигаясь и вновь начиная нервничать.

Джон испытывал ощущения, схожие с теми, которые появлялись у него во время напряжённого, сверхэмоционального теннисного матча. Легонько, кончиками пальцев, он погладил ногу Шерлока — от колена до бедра, — потом осторожно, слегка усилив давление, чтобы это не выглядело щекоткой, продвинулся вверх, прошёлся по рёбрам и по спине, а затем едва заметным нажатием заставил Шерлока лечь на себя, уложив его голову на своё здоровое плечо. — Я ни за что не буду сердиться, если ты решишь, что это не то, чего ты хочешь прямо сейчас. — Он помолчал, давая Шерлоку возможность осмыслить и осознать свои слова, и добавил, целуя его в макушку: — Я просто надеюсь, что всё-таки это так.

Шерлок лежал неподвижно, и спустя минуту Джон почувствовал ритмичное постукивание по бедру. Он понял, что внимание Шерлока полностью сосредоточено на его сердцебиении. Было довольно странно ощущать собственное сердцебиение как внешний ритм, но это дало Шерлоку время для размышления.

— Это довольно обидно, не так ли, если я хочу побыстрее через это пройти?

Джон пожал плечами под головой Шерлока. — Могу сказать только то, что ты не первый человек, который воспринимает это именно так.

Шерлок вздохнул, очевидно, не до конца удовлетворённый ответом. — Я говорил тебе, что в этом буду не очень хорош.

— А я сказал тебе, — быстро произнёс Джон, крепче прижимая его к себе, поскольку у него появилось стойкое чувство, что Шерлок собрался сбежать, — что это _нормально_. Как и всё остальное, с практикой секс становится лучше.

— В этом идиотском телевизоре они всегда точно знают, что хочет другой человек. И они всегда оба хотят одного и того же, — заметил Шерлок.

— В идиотском телевизоре они предварительно вырезают всё, что получилось не слишком удачным, все неловкие моменты.

— В порнофильмах…

Джон прервал его: — В порнофильмах есть сценарий, есть множество людей, стоящих вокруг и дающих команды, куда именно девать их левые ноги, как громко стонать и когда кончать. А это реальная жизнь. Это неловко, неряшливо и, несмотря ни на что, может быть по-настоящему хорошо. Очень-очень хорошо. — На середине своего монолога Джон начал поглаживать волосы Шерлока, уложив его голову обратного себе на грудь. — Всё нормально. Мы уже говорили о том, что это может быть не совсем идеальным. Лично я предпочитаю именно так. Это честнее.

Шерлок достаточно долго обдумывал эти слова, прежде чем решить, что Джон действительно хорош в подобных вещах — с ним, таким… не идеальным. — Я всё усложняю, да? — спросил он, приподнимая голову, чтобы видеть лицо Джона. Его голос звучал намного расслабленнее, чем раньше.

— Я давно уже понял, что с тобой ничто и никогда не бывает легко. Поэтому и сейчас я не ждал ничего другого. — Джон напряг мышцы брюшного пресса и приподнялся, чтобы снова поцеловать Шерлока. Когда от напряжения мышцы начали ныть, он откинулся на подушку. Он уже начал задаваться вопросом, не является ли это его личным фетишем, когда пальцы снова непроизвольно очутились в голове Шерлока, с наслаждением перебирая мягкие волосы. Но, судя по всему, Шерлоку это нравилось, и Джон перестал волноваться на этот счёт — поводов для волнений и так было достаточно. Он пошевелился, делая вид, что устаивается поудобнее, а на самом деле ногой пытаясь почувствовать, требуется ли Шерлоку ещё несколько минут или, возможно, немного помощи, чтобы вернуться в игру.

— Хитрый, — тихо бормотнул Шерлок в его ключицу, которую в данный момент исследовал своими губами.

— Ты никогда не отвечаешь на мои вопросы, — сказал Джон, не отрицая того, что Шерлок правильно вычислил цель его невинных манипуляций. — Когда ты один, когда ты закрываешь глаза, о чём ты думаешь? — прошептал он прямо в ухо Шерлока.

И обрадовался, что, исследуя его тело, Шерлок использовал только губы. В противном случае была немалая вероятность укуса, поскольку член Шерлока дёрнулся и начал твердеть — очевидно, слова Джона достигли цели прямым попаданием. Но Шерлок всё равно не ответил.

— Не могу поверить, что ты думаешь о чём-то, что может шокировать меня этим вечером, Шерлок. Так что давай, скажи мне. Когда закрываешь глаза, видишь ли ты чьи-то руки?  Губы? — Джон продолжал шептать, осторожно перекатывая их на бок и нежно поглаживая бедро Шерлока пальцами — очень близко к эрекции, но не касаясь её. — Что ты себе представляешь?

Шерлок пошевелился, явно стараясь не толкаться в ногу Джона, но несомненно желая этого.

— Так хорошо? — спросил Джон, скользя рукой к его заднице, хватая его за ягодицу и прижимая к себе, тем самым давая понять, что потереться об него было бы очень хорошей идеей. Неожиданно в его голове промелькнула мысль. Он наклонился и поцеловал Шерлока. — Подожди, я тут _кое о чём_ подумал. Просто приподнимись немного, пока я _кое-что_ достану из тумбочки.

Встревоженный и возбуждённый одновременно, Шерлок приподнялся так, чтобы Джон сумел дотянуться до ящика в тумбочке. Когда тот достал бутылочку с лосьоном для рук, Шерлок слегка побледнел. — Расслабься. Я думаю, тебе это понравится. — Прежде чем щёлкнуть крышечкой, Джон снова поцеловал его, а потом, выдавив немного лосьона в ладонь, осторожно, стараясь ничего не испачкать, запустил руку под простыню (хотя он и рассчитывал на то, что, если всё пойдёт так, как надо, простыни потребуется менять). — Я собираюсь дотронуться до тебя, Шерлок, — предупредил он и, не услышав каких-либо возражений, нежно обхватил рукой его член, чтобы нанести лосьон от основания до головки.

Дыхание Шерлока стало прерывистым, хотя Джон действовал не осторожно или, наоборот, агрессивно, а скорее сосредоточенно — как и положено настоящему доктору.

— Теперь снова приподнимись, — попросил он, и когда озадаченный Шерлок послушно выполнил просьбу, сам переместился чуть ниже и немного сдвинул Шерлока ближе к изножью кровати. Потом он развёл ноги — так, чтобы между ними мог поместиться член Шерлока, — и снова сжал их, заключая его в импровизированную тесноту.

Широко распахнув глаза, Шерлок опустился на локти. Джон мог с уверенностью сказать, что, хотя Шерлок и не думал об этом, идея ему явно понравилась. — У тебя всё под контролем, — прошептал он, плавно размазывая оставшийся лосьон по его пояснице и притягивая к себе.

Бёдра Шерлока плотно к нему прижались, и он вздохнул от непередаваемого ощущения соприкосновения кожи с кожей. В глазах Шерлока читался безмолвный вопрос. Джон согласно кивнул. Закрыв глаза, Шерлок вновь приподнялся, очевидно, пытаясь получить максимально возможный контакт между собственным членом и бёдрами Джона. После пары коротких толчков он сменил положение, и теперь при каждом новом движении член Джона упирался в его живот, получая восхитительно приятное трение.

— Блядь, ты потрясающий, — застонал Джон в то время как Шерлок протиснул руки под его поясницу и плотнее прижал к себе, продолжая двигаться и при этом задевать животом его член. Шерлок начал толкаться быстрее и беспорядочнее. С одной стороны, это было слегка неуклюже, а с другой Джону стало трудно это выдерживать, не прикасаясь к себе. Он просунул руку между их телами и обхватил себя, улучив момент, когда Шерлок снова изменил положение, явно пытаясь найти лучший угол и то, что ускользало от него, мешая оказаться за краем. Джон сильнее сжал ноги вокруг твёрдого будто камень члена, скрестив лодыжки, чтобы максимально, насколько это возможно, увеличить давление. В ответ на это Шерлок с коротким рыком толкнулся в его промежность.

Пока они неуклюже возились в кровати в поисках удобного положения, Джон продолжал ласкать себя, не отводя от лица Шерлока взгляд. Когда Шерлок уронил голову ему на плечо, а дыхание его стало тяжёлым и частым (что могло означать лишь одно — Шерлок совсем уже близко), Джон почувствовал, что и сам готов оказаться за этим невероятным и таким желанным краем. Крепко зажмурившись, он со стоном вдавил затылок в подушку и через несколько мгновений кончил в свою ладонь и на живот Шерлока.

Как видно, его оргазм дал Шерлоку последний необходимый толчок, потому что, с трудом открывая глаза и делая первый _нормальный_ вдох, Джон почувствовал, как тело Шерлока под его руками немыслимо напряглось, изогнулось, и затем ощутил пульсацию и тёплую влагу на бёдрах.

И дальше произошло то, чего и следовало ожидать: лишившись последних сил, Шерлок всем своим весом упал на него.

Джон тихо выругался и осторожно потряс его за плечо. — Для того, кто состоит из одних костей, ты ужасно тяжёлый, Шерлок. Сдвинься, пожалуйста.

Шерлок поднял голову, посмотрев удивлённо и немного испуганно. Расслабленность после оргазма исчезла в одно мгновение, и он совершил попытку отпрянуть.

— Не далеко, Шерлок, — улыбнулся Джон, прижимая его к себе и поглаживая по щеке. — Только так, чтобы твой локоть не пытался вдавить мою грудину в матрас.

— Да, да, конечно, — пробормотал Шерлок, внезапно осознавая, что собираясь Джона обнять, он не совсем удачно (а лучше сказать — совсем неудачно) втиснул между ними свою руку.

Приподнявшись, оба поморщились, понимая, насколько и сами они, и простыни перепачканы спермой и лосьоном для рук, а потом одновременно засмеялись. Это напомнило Джону вопрос, заданный Шерлоку в Букингемском дворце — есть ли на нём трусы. Возможно, это было не слишком уместно, но чем дальше Джон узнавал Шерлока, тем меньше он заботился об «уместном». И если бы они не могли посмеяться над своим первым, довольно неловким сексуальным контактом, им было бы гораздо труднее реализовать новый уровень их отношений и преодолеть все возникающие при этом проблемы.

Джон снова улёгся, с удовольствием чувствуя, как Шерлок прижимается к его боку. Он поднял руку и, увидев остатки лосьона, незаметно вытер ладонь о простынь. И только после этого нежно коснулся головы Шерлока, поглаживая пальцами кудри. — Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил он, изучая лицо Шерлока в поисках любых признаков тревоги и беспокойства.

— Вряд ли я мог получить травму во время…

— Мы знаем, что я не имею в виду твоё физическое состояние, Шерлок. _Ты_ в порядке?

— Я липкий, — произнёс Шерлок. Это был совершенно не тот ответ, на который рассчитывал Джон, но он решил, что Шерлоку необходимо собраться с мыслями, прежде чем он будет в состоянии дать по-настоящему честный ответ.

Джон позволил ему _увильнуть_. — Я тоже. Вот что… Пока я снимаю… гм… грязное бельё, ты отправишься в душ. Потом, когда я буду мыться, ты застелешь всё заново. Идёт?

Шерлок выглядел потерянным не меньше минуты.

 — Шерлок? — переспросил Джон.

— Да, конечно, — моргнув, отозвался тот, но у Джона создалось впечатление, что с Шерлоком что-то не так.

— Всё хорошо? — попытался он настоять. — С тобой…

— Я липкий, — быстро повторил Шерлок, прежде чем внезапно выбраться из кровати и почти бегом удалиться в ванную.

Это слегка озадачило, но потом Джон подумал, что ему тоже не помешает минута, чтобы немного прийти в себя. Хотелось полежать, наслаждаясь умиротворенностью, окутавшей его после оргазма. Но при этом в нескольких местах он уже начал испытывать зуд, поэтому решил, что будет лучше сначала сменить белье, помыться и только потом вернуться в чистую постель— уже вместе с Шерлоком.

Он как раз сдёрнул с кровати покрывало и одеяла, когда Шерлок вернулся из ванной, захватив по дороге висевший на стуле халат. Джон бросил подушку на стол и снял простыню с матраса. — На полке в шкафу лежат чистые простыни, — сказал он, проходя мимо Шерлока к двери. — О, и я думаю, что одна или две запасные подушки тоже найдутся. Насколько я знаю, ты спишь с двумя подушками, да?

— Гм? О, да, — произнёс Шерлок рассеянно и явно думая о чём-то другом.

Джон видел— что-то неправильно, но, учитывая вероятность того, что разговор может затянуться, он подумал, что привести себя в порядок будет более мудрым решением. Ему потребуются не больше пяти минут, чтобы ополоснуться и вымыть голову, к тому же, не придётся делать всё это утром. Разумеется, если ему не повезёт, и у него не будет причины сделать то же самое перед завтраком… Но что-то в поведении Шерлока заставляло Джона предположить, что этого точно не будет.

Вернувшись из душа, он отметил, что Шерлок постелил зелёные простыни, но не достал из шкафа подушки. Может быть, Джон и не был Шерлоком Холмсом, но ему хватило ума вычислить, что это означает. На кровати Шерлока всегда было не менее четырёх подушек. Джон часто проходил мимо его комнаты по утрам, и когда дверь была приоткрыта, а Шерлок продолжал ещё сладко спать, Джон мог увидеть, что в изголовье его кровати, как правило, лежала пара подушек, одна была уютно прижата к груди, а ещё одна находилась у Шерлока между колен. То, что сейчас на кровати одиноко лежала только одна подушка, сказало Джону о многом. Кроме того, Шерлок плотно запахнул свой халат и впервые на памяти Джона затянул на талии пояс. Джон хорошо понимал, что это значит.

Он подошёл к комоду, достал из него пижамные штаны и футболку, быстро оделся и присел на кровать рядом с Шерлоком. — Как ты? 

Шерлок явно нервничал и беспокойной ёрзал на месте, как будто больше не мог находиться в одной комнате с Джоном.

— Если что-то не так, будет лучше сказать об этом прямо сейчас. — Джон обещал и Шерлоку и себе, что не станет принимать близко к сердцу тот факт, что в результате всего их эксперимент окажется неудачным. Так или иначе, это было легко обещать до того, как Шерлок поцеловал его чёртов шрам.

— Это… это не… это, — сказал Шерлок, махнув рукой на кровать.

— В самом деле? — спросил Джон, не уверенный, чем ещё, чёрт побери, это может быть.

Шерлок повернулся и посмотрел на него. — Ты ожидал, что я буду спать здесь, с тобой? — Его голос был абсолютно нейтрален, не давая Джону ни единой подсказки.

Джон тоже попытался дать нейтральный ответ: — Я не уверен, что я _ожидал_ именно этого. Надеялся, может быть. — Когда Шерлок ничего не ответил, он торопливо добавил: — Но всё нормально, если ты этого не хочешь.

Шерлок вздохнул и закрылся руками. — Ты собираешься спать здесь, — сказал он сквозь пальцы. Джон совершенно не знал, как это следует понимать.

— Шерлок, я действительно не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь. Если ты хочешь спать внизу, если ты ещё не готов к… такому уровню близости, это абсолютно нормально.

— Дело не в близости… это не… — Шерлок так сильно впился пальцами в своё лицо, что, казалось, ещё немного, и он его расцарапает.

— Независимо от того, что тебя беспокоит, пожалуйста, просто скажи мне об этом. Просто скажи, и мы попытаемся справиться. Мы _сможем_ справиться, я тебе обещаю. — Джон осторожно и мягко обхватил его руки и отвёл от лица, надеясь, что Шерлок посмотрит ему в глаза. — Шерлок…

— Могу, если это необходимо, но… Но я предпочитаю не спать ни в какой другой постели, кроме своей, если есть возможность этого избежать.

Шерлок выпалил эти слова так быстро, что Джону пришлось прокрутить их в своей голове несколько раз подряд, прежде чем окончательно вникнуть и понять, о чём идёт речь.  
Его лицо просияло. Он нежно обхватил подбородок Шерлока пальцами и приподнял, чтобы поймать его взгляд. — Шерлок, ты пытаешься мне сказать, что хочешь, чтобы я спустился вниз, в твою спальню, и спал с тобой там?

Шерлок покраснел и пожал плечами, но не стал возражать.

— Ты абсолютно ненормальный, ты знаешь об этом? Это, наверное, одна из наименее безумных просьб, с которыми ты обращался ко мне с момента знакомства. Пойдём. — Он поднялся и протянул Шерлоку руку.

Застенчиво улыбнувшись, Шерлок принял её, и Джон повёл их обоих вниз, в его спальню, где Шерлок тут же схватил пижаму, исчезнув в ванной. Вернувшись, он повесил халат на обратной стороне двери и принялся приводить в порядок кровать, чего ему почти никогда не удавалось сделать с утра. Как только они разложили подушки в количестве, достаточном для двух человек, и осознали тот факт, что Шерлоку теперь не нужны дополнительные подушки, чтобы обнимать их и зажимать между ног, Джон добавил: — Я провёл большую часть своей жизни в армии. Я спал там, где, чёрт возьми, мне было сказано. Я научился не слишком привязываться к месту. Я был рад, если оно было горизонтальным, ещё больше был рад, если с подушкой и одеялом. Так что для меня это не проблема. — Он подождал, пока Шерлок залезет под одеяло, которое они вместе аккуратно расправили, и выберет сторону, на которой ему захочется спать.

Как только Шерлок устроился ближе к двери, Джон выключил свет, обошёл кровать и улёгся на противоположной стороне постели. — Иди ко мне, — призывно махнул он рукой.

Шерлок подвинулся ближе к середине, Джон сделал то же самое. Потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, что делать со всеми своими конечностями, но в результате они оказались в тесных объятиях друг у друга, нога Шерлока легла поверх ног Джона, а сам Шерлок, прижавшись, пристроил голову под его подбородком.

Джон вернулся к своей стремительно прогрессирующей привычке поглаживать волосы Шерлока каждый раз, когда появлялась такая возможность. Шерлок при этом практически замурлыкал, прижимаясь к нему ещё ближе и устраиваясь поудобнее. — Мы будем делать все ошибки, которые делают пары, выстраивающие новые отношения… Все самые обычные ошибки, — сказал Джон, нежно целуя Шерлока в лоб. — Но всё будет хорошо. Обязательно.

— Я даже не знаю, что в нашем случае можно назвать _обычным_ , — пробормотал Шерлок.

— Я знаю. Но всё равно делаю их. И могу сказать тебе, что худшей вещью, которую ты можешь сделать, это _избегать_ разговора о чём-то, чего ты хочешь или не хочешь, или… что-нибудь в этом роде. Как, например, сегодня. Спуститься сюда вместе с тобой вообще не было для меня проблемой. Я испугался, что ты решил, будто всё, что между нами случилось, это плохая идея, и будет лучше поскорее всё прекратить. Такие вещи нужно обязательно обсуждать — нам с тобой.

Шерлок скорчил гримасу в футболку Джона. — Я попытаюсь.

Про себя Джон решил, что это означает, что, когда в следующий раз он возьмёт в заложники скрипку или, к примеру, череп, и заставит Шерлока говорить, тот, пусть с неохотой, но всё-таки сделает это. И это уже неплохо. На самом деле, это хорошо. Нормально для них. А ещё Джон знал, что с Шерлоком Холмсом ему будет нужна и драгоценна каждая самая крошечная капля _нормальности_ , которую он сможет когда-нибудь обрести.


End file.
